Mind in the Gutter
by beckasaurusrex
Summary: This is what she did to him, each, and every night...


"Do you think I'd really _kiss you_??"

Rejection.

It hurt. It stung like a bee. But then, he couldn't let her see that. He couldn't let her see how much it hurt.

"That's what I'm going to put on my blog." He said, and rolled away. But before he left, he said, "Peace out, sucker! Blah!"And ran away.

Away from pain. Away from her face. He ran from cute. Her cuteness. It was getting to him. Heck, it could get to anyone!!

'_No! You cannot let that girl from chuckle city bother you!!_' he thought angrily. He entered his car, and put the key in the ignition. He groaned and let his head fall back on his seat. '_What is happening to me??_' he thought, and drove home. "I'm home!" he called, but knew no one would hear; that no one was home. He walked up stairs to his room, and fell flat on his bed. His head was filled of images of _her_ again. Why couldn't she just leave him be?!?! Why did she have to be on his mind 24/7?!?! Her brown hair. Her big brown eyes…'

_No! She's not gonna get to me! I won't let her!_' he thought, shaking his head violently, as if it would launch the thoughts out and to the moon. Images of _them_ soon after began flooding his mind. Of her in a sexy, black, strapless dress, about to go to '**Lookout Mountain**' with him on a date. Of them, in the back seat of his car, kissing. Her hands tangled in his blond hair. His arms supporting him, so his weight wasn't on her as he kissed her gently, always on top. How she's press her self upwards until _she_ was on top, still kissing him. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by his phone. The special song he set for when_ she_ called.

'_You got my mind in the gutter, when we're touchin' on each other. Rollin' round under covers, blowin' kisses like we're lovers. I like the way that you taste when you're all up in my face. Bodies touchin', minds corruptin'. Cause my mind is in the gutter._' He answered it, fearing if he heard it more, he'd need a cold shower.

"Hello??" he said. '_Hey, Chad. Listen, if you put on your blog that I kissed you, I'm going to hurt you so bad, Portlyn is going to have to be kissing a stunt double for a __**long**__ time._' She threatened. She sounded-and looked- so hot when she was angry. "Sonny, do you really think I'd do that??" he asked, feigning appalled.

'_Actually, Chad, I do. I don't put something like that below you._' She replied. He winced at the comment.

It physically hurt to hear her say that.

"Well, relax. I won't." he said reassuringly. '_Good._' She said, and hung up.

"I love you…" he whispered into the phone sadly when she hung up.

He sat back down on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. He saw her face in the whirring motion of the fan. "Ugh! That's it! I need a shower!" he exclaimed, getting up. He set the water for freezing, stripped down, and stepped under the showerhead. The cold water felt really good on his hot spot. He just stood there in the shower for a moment, then grabbed his shampoo and actually took a shower.

When he got out, he dried off, and put on a clean pair of boxers, and repeated what he did when he got home. He just fell backwards on his bed. But this time, he pulled the covers up to his chin. He turned off the light, and closed his eyes. But, in vain. He still saw her in his mind. In her black dress, kissing him.

And he could _feel_ her, too.

How her lips moved with his. How she'd shiver when he'd kiss her neck. Or how her legs felt, wrapped around his waist. But his favorite was how her tongue felt in his mouth. He could taste her.

She tasted like sunshine and strawberries.

He loved it. But each night, he'd take her on their date. Each night, they'd end up in the back seat of his car. Each night, it'd get _really_ hot back there. And, each night, he'd wake up before it could go farther than making out.

But, each night, he'd be happy. Each night, he'd make her happy. And that's all that mattered. Because he loved her. That's right.

Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with Sonny Monroe.

Even if she put his mind in the gutter.


End file.
